goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Everyone sues their parents
The grounded video with the most characters! Let's hope this event ends 2014 with a bang, and starts a second generation of grounded videos in 2015! Transcript *(every troublemaker known on GoAnimate from past to present from every channel past to present tells them in anger "MOM AND DAD! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE CRAP! THAT'S IT! WE'RE SUING YOU! GET TO THE AIRPORT!" while their parents are shocked) *(GNN News) *GNN anchor: Today, all the GoAnimate troublemakers are suing their parents, at Strahov Stadium, the largest stadium in the world. This might be the most-watched TV event in years, even more than the coverage of the Funeral of Diana, Princess of Wales or the broadcast of the series finale of Seinfeld. *(at a makeshift court in Strahov Stadium in the Czech Republic) *Judge: Court is now in session. We will start with the troublemakers, who are suing their parents for child abuse and more. *Leila: Yes. They have abused us, barfed on us, and other horrible things! *Parents: We would never do tha- *Kumi: Lies! They did all of that! *Parents: Fine, we all did. *Judge: I now setence the troublemakers' parents to 473864387687268736238700000000000000000000 years in the Underworld! *(the parents get sent to the underworld) *(cut to a "Where Are They Now?" epilogue with the troublemakers and some others) *(shot of Kumi) *Narrator: Kumi grew up to become the loving mother of a happy, functional family. *(shot of Leila) *Narrator: Leila is nowadays living in a Chuck E. Cheese's storage room (where she has a job as a Chuck E. walkaround). *(shot of Becky) *Narrator: Becky now works as a laser tag announcer at Roll on America in Lancaster and flees whenever SkullGreymon shows up. *(shot of GrandChase RealCook) *Narrator: GrandChase RealCook is now a missionary thanks to seeing Jesus in his fake VHS openings numerous times *(shot of Slippy V) *Narrator: Slippy V operates a food store in the middle of a creek. *(shot of DJ Voodoo Man) *Narrator: DJ Voodoo Man is still a DJ. *(shot of SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY) *Narrator: COMMANDARMY is a tour guide giving correct information *(shot of Memy9909) *Narrator: Memy is leading a team of Untouchables expies in Canada. *(shot of Baxter) *Narrator: Baxter is now named "Zandee" and lives on a rose farm in Kentucky. *(shot of Minky) *Narrator: Minky was replaced by another Minky. *(shot of Ako) *Narrator: Ako murdered Barney and lived happily ever after. *(shot of Macusoper) *Narrator: Macusoper told every person who punished him that he didn't want any more punishments. *(Shot of CodPlayerRussia) *Narrator: CodPlayerRussia is now LAPD Officer named Officer Joshua *(shot of Ivy) *Narrator: Ivy is now a normal human being who works as a chef in Worcester, MA. *(shot of Sophie the Otter) *Narrator: Sophie the Otter still lives in Lake Hoohaw. *(shot of Sister Jigglypuff) *Narrator: Sister Jigglypuff works a NPR commentator. *(shot of Eric Smith (momogowi) *Narrator: Eric Smith of momogowi works as a electric chair repairman. *(shot of Curiousgorge55) *Narrator: Curiousgorge55 is still making GoAnimate! videos. *(shot of Warren Cook) *Narrator: Warren is still making VHS openings, but now the openings are real. *(shot of Zara) *Narrator: Zara works as a pizza chef at a Pizza Hut in GoCity. *(shot of The United Task Force 322 logo) *Narrator: The United Task Force ended up falling down on itself, literally. *(shot of The Element Humanoids) *Narrator: All the Element Humanoids become normal human beings and live normal lives. *(shot of Polly) *Narrator: Polly shot herself because of bad memories from one day from when she was grounded. Her funeral was held in a State Fair rodeo grandstand with 19 people. *(shot of Shaun Bryant) *Narrator: Shaun Bryant retires rallying and became a best dad to 3 triplets. *(shot of Crystal) *Narrator: Crystal married Matt from Cyberchase and they became a loving couple to 6 kids. *(shot of Thomas the Tank Engine) *Narrator: Thomas and his friends turned into locomotives and now run around causing confusion and delay on a island called Sodor. *(shot of Kimberly) *Narrator: Kimberly became a driver on the Island of Sodor and got a sex change, and became a man named Bob. *(shot of Kirby Loopsy) *Narrator: Kirby Loopsy now works with Diesel, who lost some weight, and Fat Joe as bank accountants. *(shot of Caillou) *Narrator: Caillou is now a doctor with very hot patients. *(shot of Paul Smith) *Narrator: Paul, at age 13, got a sex change and plastic surgery operation to become a tomboy girl with lush purple hair named Maurecia. TO BE EXPANDED BY OTHERS. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Becky episodes Category:Macusoper Episodes Category:Fat Minky Momo episodes Category:Eric Smith videos